The secret to eternal love
by EmmalineNakamura
Summary: Renji was in love with Byakuya and everyone but Byakuya knew. Everyone tries to pair them together with many failed attempts but what happens if one works, and Byakuaya's drunk, Renji gets kidnapped and so do others. Who took him? Bad stuff. Contains Boyxboy. T for strong language and references.
1. The drinking party

This story will have a prequel, probably as some Ocs come in without explanation. I am sorry if some characters are very OOC this is my first Bleach story. This takes place soon after Ichigo left to go back to earth after saving Rukia from execution.

I do not own Bleach.

Warning: contains strong language and sex reference.

Chapter 1: The drinking party

Renji Abarai was in love with Byakuya Kuchiki. Everyone knew this. Except for Byakuya himself. So one day Crystilla /spanish so pronounced Crystiya/ captain of squad 0 hatched a plan. She had long since appointed herself the soul society's match maker. So she decided to host a drinking party in a kido resistant room. No kido can be used and no Zanpaktos can come in. This was because she invited Gin Ichimaru who she had long ago paired with Izuru Kira and was one day going to murder Aizen for splitting them up. She also invited her father Kenpachi and his lieutenant Yachiru. Soi Fon and Yoruichi, Ikkaku and Yumichika, Toshiro and Jushiro, Rukia, Crystilla's lieutenant Diaga /also spainsh pronounced Diaha/, Orhime, Chad and Ichigo, Rangiku who never said no to a drinking party, Shunsui, Sajin and Kaname. It was a big room. She did also invite her brother Jidanbo but he was too big and didn't want to come.

She went and knocked on Renji's door and he answered. "Oh hey Crystie what's up?"

"We're having a drinking party. Invite Byakuya." She ordered

"Why'll he come?" Renji scratched his head.

"Because I will release my Bankai in your office again otherwise." She said smiling but her voice was threatening.

"Oh fuck no! Never again Crys." He said backing away

"Then make him come or you will be missing a lost of important paper work." She laughed in a sing-song voice

"He made me clear all it up while he sat and drank tea." Renji said annoyed

"Then you better persuade him to come." And she flash stepped to her room.

Renji grumbled and went to the office.

* * *

"Taichou." He said respectfully

"What is it Abarai?" Byakuya said not looking up.

Renji sighed " Some people are getting together tonight for a drinking party and I wondered if you wanted to come?"

"Who is going Abarai?" He still did't look up

"Well Crystilla of squad 0 and Rangiku of squad 10 will be there but I'm not sure who else." Rengi answered

"Fine I'll come as long as you promise me something." Byakuya looked up and Renji paled.

"W-What's it Taichou?"

"You do all my paperwork and your's before tonight." Byakuya smiled "I feel tired."

Renji looked and the towering pile of paperwork but then remembered Crystilla's three headed bankai and agreed. Hours later Renji had somehow finished all the paperwork and was sprawled across the desk and felt someone pat his head.

"I knew I wouldn't have to resort to Bankai. Good boy Renji." She laughed "But you might want to go get ready and bring Byakuya. The party's in squad 0's rec-room." She flash stepped away and Renji hauled himself up and went to get ready.

* * *

20 minutes later he was dressed in a Black sabbath t-shirt he'd bought in the world of the living and some jeans. He fetched Byakuya who was dressed in a simple black and white Kimono but Renji found him breathtaking. They arrived at the rec-room and opened the door to see Gin and Izuru in a corner. Izuru trying not to punch Gin. Crystilla, Diaga, Rukia and Yachiru in one corner chatting and Kenpachi staring as Rangiku drank shot after shot. They walked in and all eyes turned on them and Gin laughed "Hey Ice princess and Fire prince." Izuru took use of Gin's distraction and punched him in the head.

Crystilla smiled "Now you 2 are here just sit down and wait for the other's. Don't worry I've threatened them so they will come." Diaga face palmed and followed Izuru's example by wacking Crystilla upside in the head. Crystilla frowned and her and Diaja proceded in a game of flash tag around the room. Eventually in an hour everyone had trudged into the room and Crystilla cleared her throat. "Close and lock." All doors leading into the room closed and locked. "Now everyone let the games begin" Fist there was a drinking game. First the drink twenty shots and not pass out wins (Kenpachi refused to let Yachiru join in fo this one). Rangiku obviously won but only Orhime, Sajin and Kaname passed out. They were taken outside into guest bedrooms. Sajin and Kaname shared. Then the people who'd carried them returned and the doors were shut and locked again.

* * *

Next they decided to play Marry, kiss or kill. When it landed on Ichigo Crystilla grinned "Rukia, Orhime, Chad."

Ichigo considered "Marry Chad, Kiss Rukia and kill Orhime. But that's only the game and Orhime isn't here and if anyone tells her I will bankai their ass."

Chad had slightly blushed when Ichigo said he's marry him and Crystilla made a mental note to work on them next.

Once everyone had gone leaving Crystilla very annoyed with the fact that Yachiru had chosen Renji's and Chad, Byakuya's. But she'd made some progress as for Gin she'd said Aizen, Izuru and Rangiku. He'd said marry Izuru, Kiss Rangiku and kill Aizen. Now Izuru and Gin were quietly making out in the corner.

* * *

Next they played Paranoia. Byakuya was very good at picking things up so they hadn't even needed to explain the rules.

First Crystilla got Renji and whispered 'who is the most hot?'

He said Byakuya but didn't blush until Byakuya had looked away. They played Crystilla's version so Byakuya had to call heads or tails and if it was the one he called he got to hear the question. Renji paled as he hadn't known this but it was too late now.

"Tails." Byakuya called and Crystilla flipped it. "It's tails so Renji what was the question?"

"No it isn't Cryssie play by your own rules." Diaga said as she looked over Crystilla's shoulder.

Renji sighed in relief as Diaga recieved the biggest death stare ever. They played a few more rounds and found out that Ikkaku and Yumichika were dating which didn't supprise anyone. When they heard a moan behind them they turned round to see Gin and Izuru still kissing. They excused themselves and Crystilla opened the door and soon they heard Crystilla release her shikai to stop them going in her room. She came back in after setling them in one of the squad 0's apparently 200 guest rooms but jusdging how oblivious Cystilla was she'd probably put them in one of her squad's rooms. she reverted her Zanpakto back and left it outside. She closed and locked the doors again and they moved onto truth or dare.

* * *

Crystilla landed on Kenpachi and she smiled. Kenpachi shivered in his daughter's cunning eyes.

"I dare you to not fight for a week and if you do you have to bow to every member of squad 4, all or them, kiss them on the cheek and tell them you are not worthy as their power far exeedes your own." Kenpachi glowered at his daughter who smirked and through gritted teeth he said "I'll do the first one." Kenpachi landed on Renji and Renji paled as he knew his former captain was just as evil as his devil spawn. "Kiss Ichigo." Renji gasped and so did Ichigo and Chad said "If you try. I will punch you."

Renji turned back. "And the forfit?" Knowing full well this would be a lot worse. "Kiss your captain." Renji looked at Byakuya who looked as composed as ever. "Um... Taichou?"

"I do not wish for you to be injured for work tomorrow so I will permit you." Byakuya said as he turned to Renji. Renji lent in but couldn't do it so Byakuya closed to gap and their lips met for a few seconds and they broke apart. Renji turned to Ikaku and Yumichika and said truth or dare both of you."

"Dare" they both said

Renji turned to Kenpachi. "Teach Yachiru how children are made." Kenpachi looked furious and everyone else but squad 11 laughed.

"Seriuosly guys have fun" Crystilla called as she let them out then sealed the room again.

* * *

Crystilla came back in then said 'okay 7 minutes in heaven now.' They got an empty sake bottle and they noticed there were 10 more empty one's now out of the 70 and turned to Rangiku. "Where's my sake gone" she cried and fell to the ground weeping. Toshiro took her and sat her down on the sofa to sit this round out. So it wasn't her. They shrugged and took an empty bottle and put it on the floor. It spun and landed on Shunsui who spun it and it landed on Toshiro. They had to literly force Toshiro into the closet and bolt it 20 times to keep him in. Strangely Jushiro had seemed sad and hadn't helped and even stranger Byakuya had.

Next it landed on Yoruichi and she landed on Soi Fon and as son as Toshiro and Shunsui's seven minutes were up Jushiro bolted to the closet and pulled Shunsui off Toshiro. Shunsui had been very drunk and so was sent back to Nanao by an extremely pissed off Ukitake. Everyone except Crystilla and Toshiro wondered why he was so pissed.

"Um... Captain Ukita-"

"Jushiro in the party."

"Jushiro then. Why are you so pissed."

"Because I knew this would happen. Shunsui is a pervy old man, even more so when he's drunk and he can't keep his hands off anyone."

Nearly everyone was suprised and Rukia asked "Are you 2 not together?"

"WHAT?! OF COURSE NOT." Toshiro shouted suprising the poor girl so much she fell over.

"Toshi be nicer to my lieutenant please." Jushiro reproached him

"Whatevz. Sos Rukia" He sighed.

There was a 2 second pause then "OHHHH You're too cute Toshi" And Jushiro pulled Toshiro into a hug that pulled the jaws of certain people down. Then Renji sensed movement to his left and saw Byakuya get up and fall drunkenlyover to be caught by his blushing Lieutenant.

"Are you drunk Taichou?" He asked suprised

"M'not drun- *hiccup* drunk" He settled down in between Renji's legs which did no good for Renji's emotions.

"Byakuya where did all the sake go?" Rangiku asked like a drowning man

"Drank it" Rangiku looked ready to strangle Byakuya so Crystilla said "bed, now."

* * *

Enjoyed? then please R&R.


	2. The drinking party 2

New chapter. Sorry I took so long there was important stuff and procrastination so um... Contains mega sex reference and boyxboy.

I own nothing but Ocs and plot.

Chapter 2: Drinking party mark II

Byakuya pov:

I had a pounding headache. What had happened last night? I looked around. Where was I? Then I noticed my arm was tucked under a certain redhead. I pulled gently away to not wake Renji up. I blushed furiously. I had woken up in bed with another man. How unrighteous. I looked down at his body. Only half my kimono was on. Luckily the bottom half but still. I went and found that the bedroom was an en suite so had a shower. I locked the door and showered. When I went back into the bedroom Renji was still asleep. Then a girl walked in.

"NOT AGAIN! ZARAKI DE LA SOLERO TAICHOU THIS IS MY ROOM!" The girl screamed outwards.

I was very embarrassed. "I apologise I will take Renji Fukutaichou out." The girl turned and for the first time looked me full in the face. She looked a lot like Ukitake Taichou. Her hair and eyes were the same colour and her hair fell in the same way "Oh no it's not your fault. You were probably drunk. Zaraki taichou just forgets that not all of these rooms are free." Her voice was quite nice and calming now she wasn't shouting. Like Ukitake.

"What is your name?" I asked the girl

"Saito Sakura but my squad name is Jemima. Taichou likes everyone to have european names so she doesn't feel left out. I am 3rd seat of squad 0."

"It is good to make your acquaintance but I'm afraid I must leave to work." I kicked Renji who grunted awake.

"Taichou" He said in a whiny voice.

"Abarai we have work to do." I tried to flash step awake but my head started pounding and I passed out.

* * *

I awoke in squad 4's barracks. "Kuchiki Taichou it is nice to see you are awake." I looked around me for the second time that day. I saw Crystilla, Renji, Jemima and Unohana taichou standing by him.

"Taichou you ok?" Renji asked "Rukia would have been here but Yamamoto-sama Taichou sent her on a mission."

"W-what happened to me?" I was surprised as his own voice came out in almost nothing more than a whisper.

"Stress, drukeness and possible hypnotism." Unohana told him. Hypnotism

"Oh sorry I do that." Jemima laughed

"Hypnotise people? By accident?" Renji asked astonishingly

"yep sorry" Jemima smiled

Unohana turned back from Renji who was looking quizzically at Jemima and said to Byakuya "You will have to stay here for a few more days Kuchiki taichou." he nodded

"Renji you will look after my paperwork until I'm back." I whispered

Renji groaned but nodded. Crystilla whispered very quietly into Renji ear and Byakuya croaked out. "No Zaraki taichou you can't do it for him." They both groaned again.

* * *

A few days later Byakuya got out of squad 4 and went straight to his office. As I expected Renji was lying on the desk drunk and piles of paperwork lay on the side undone.

"Renji what has happened?"

Renji looked up and a happy-go-lucky luck entered his face. "Taichou Okairi."

"This is not my home Renji and must I repeat myself. You know how much I hate that."

"Well I finished everything so I got drunk." he told me and I had to resist from showing emotion and rolling my eyes.

"What is that on the other side of you?" i asked

"'ts all done" I took off the top piece and indeed it was done and so were the ones bellow. i was astonished he actually did all of it.

"Hey Crys is holding a party tonight and I did all your paperwork so you owe me."

I sighed "Fine but as long as I don't get ill again."

"Well don't down 15 bottles god taichou." He started to walk away.

I'd what? What? "Renji! I…what?" But he was too far away to hear me. I never drink why did I drink that much?

I sighed and went to get ready for what was going to be a long night.

* * *

When I arrived at 0's barracks Crystilla was there to meet me.

"We're having less people this time." She told me then led me to the same room as last time.

There was Toshiro with a grumpy look being hugged by Ukitake taichou. What? I moved my eyes to Izuru snuggled up to Gin with a smile on his face. I turned to Crystilla and she gave me a finger on the lips. Renji was in the corner talking to Rangiku and the 3rd and 5th seats of squad 11. Diaga was talking to Jemima and Zaraki taichou was feeding Yachiru sweets. Crystilla came fully into the room and locked it. "Our last guest is here she announced" Oh dear I was the last.

"So let''s begin."

First they played truth or dare before anyone was drunk or drinking. Crystilla as always went first.

"Bya truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"I'm sorry if this may be painful but have you moved on from Hisana to love someone else?"

"I… don't really know. I don't love Hisana as much I don''t think but I don't really love anyone at the moment." I answered lying just a bit. I did like someone a bit but I would carry that to the grave.

"Okay" Crystilla smiled but on her face it showed I had not given the answer she wanted.

I looked around "Renji" I decided on finally "Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to not drink this party." Renji hit his head on the nearest thing which happened to be the 3rd seats head and groaned while everyone but the 3rd and 5th seats laugh

"Sorry Ikakku, Yumi. Izuru truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"What the hell do you see in Gin?" I had to admit I was curious as well

"Well he's kind," didn't see that "sweet," or that "caring" what is Gin like alone "sensitive and calm" Ok I saw calm "Oh and he's funny." Guess I saw that.

Gin smiled wider and reprimanded Izuru "Don't ruin my image," he laughed "and you forgot something." He whispered into Izuru's ear and Izuru went redder than Renji's hair.

"I take back sensitive" We all laughed and everyone looked at me.

"Bya have you been drinking?" Crystilla asked

I was surprised "No of course not after the last time."

"Then did you really just laugh without any alcohol?"

Oh did I let my emotions go? But it was so easy around these people to do that.

"You must have imagined it." I turned away and went to sit next to Diaga and Jemima.

"It's ok Kuchiki taichou. Diaga truth or dare?" Izuru asked

"Oooh truth." she decided after a second's pause

"Do you like anyone?" Izuru asked

"Yes"

"Who?"

"Well you didn't ask that?"

"Zaraki taichou truth or dare?"

"Truth. I won't do a dare after last time."

"Did you love you wife?"

"Crystilla's mother was never my wife but yes I did."

I looked at this killing monster. He talked about her like I talked to Hisana when she was alive. With love, kindness and reverence. Maybe we weren't so different.

Then Kenpachi looked around. "Kiddie truth or dare?"

Toshiro looked furious ㈐2 "AT LEAST CALL ME TOSHIRO. Dare."

Zaraki shrugged "Whatever. I dare you to be cheerful for the rest of today." Everyone laughed except Toshiro and I. I did a bit but I hid it.

"Fine" He snapped

"Cheerful Toshi" Ukitake said laughing at him

"Jemima would you like truth or dare?" Toshiro beamed at her. It was slightly creepy.

"Um…truth" she said uncertainly

"Are you related to Ju-ju?" Did he just call Jushiro Ju-ju? Everyone held back their laughter otherwise Toshiro would get angry and ruin the funniest dare ever.

"Yes I'm his niece" That's why they looked so similar.

Then Crystilla announced it was drinking time and every but Yachiru and I started to drink. About 8 bottles later somehow only Yumichika was passed out and was snuggled in Ikkaku's arms. Then we played a game called spin the bottle.

First Crystilla went and it landed on Diaga. Both were blushing whether because of what they were about to do or the sake no-one knew. They kissed and held it a tad longer than you were supposed to in this game then Kenpachi went and everyone crossed their fingers under the table. It landed on Yachiru (the only one who hadn't crossed her fingers) and he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Then Renji went and it landed on me. He looked away for a short send and I quickly downed a lot of sake. I needed to be drunk for this. I did a kiddo that removed the taste from my mouth and Renji lent over and kissed me. It was like no kiss I'd ever had before. It was heated and passionate. We both pulled away blushing and then my drunk senses took over and I remembered no more of that night.

* * *

Renji pov:

Wow Kuchiki taichou is an amazing kisser. He was also blushing deeply.

Then we played seven minutes in heaven only I noticed some new empty sake bottles but didn't say anything taichou didn't need to be murdered by Rangiku if it was him. Crystie made me go first and again I landed on Byakuya I swear I saw a kido come from crystie's hands but who cares I get to be in a wardrobe with taichou for 7 minutes.

We entered the wardrobe and it was bolted immediately taichou slammed me against the side of the wardrobe and kissed me deeply. He didn't taste of alcohol but was definitely drunk.

"Renji I love you." I heard those sweet words and all my worries floated away.

When we were about to be pulled out of the wardrobe I quickly put all our clothes back on and the wardrobe was swung open. Then I took taichou behind the sofa and heard catcalls, whooping, relived sighing and people falling unconscious or asleep.

That was the best night of my life.


	3. Disappearance

New chapter. Please R&R. Contains major amounts of swearing and sex ref.

I own nothing but Ocs.

Chapter 3: Disappearance

Byakuya pov:

The next morning I woke up and my head was pounding. I tried to stand up but I was too sore. I looked down at myself. I was completely naked and Renji was lying on my stomach. Oh no. The secret I was prepared to take to the grave had come out. I should never have got drunk. I heard something behind me and thanks to my hungover reflexes I couldn't turn my head fast enough and was nocked out.

* * *

When I came to it was because of a scream. "DIAGA! DIAGA! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?! DIAGA!" Crystilla's strangled wail woke everyone up.

"Darling what's the matter?" Was Kenpachi just considerate? And did he just call Crystilla darling?

"Diaga's been taken. So have others." She replied in a dry sob.

"How do you know they were taken?" I heard Jemima ask

"Jemima you should know better than anyone. I am the only person who can lock and unlock that door. They couldn't have left but I didn't take away the chance of portals being opened up and people taken." Crystilla explained

"Why the flying fuck didn't you disable that you bitch?" I heard Gin ask. His voice sounded like he was crying. Izuru must be gone as well.

"I'm sorry. It was in case of hell butterflies needing to come in" She replied sadly.

I looked at my body I had no warm body pressed against me. Renji was missing. "Renji? RENJI?" I called out secretly desperate that Renji was there.

"Renj's not here and neither's kaku." Yumichika sounded distraught. "My boyfriend and my best friend."

"Hey Bya can you come out?" Crystilla asked

"No" I replied truthfully

"Hey you naked?" She asked

"...Yes" I replied again truthfully

"Renj's not as -" I blocked out the next few sentences from Kenpachi's mouth "- as I thought."

"Byakuya. Were you drunk?" Crystilla asked seriously

I paused wondering which answer I wouldn't get beaten up for but she'd probably tell if I was lying so I affirmed it.

"Dammit. Do you know how much that guy loves you? If he finds out it may break his heart. Please tell me you were lying last night and you do love him or I will be forced to kill you and tell you a lie that you did love him." She swore to me

"I do but it's not that simple." I answered

"Why?" She asked

"I have to get married and bear heirs. I already disobeyed clan law by marrying and loving Hisana who was from Rugonkai. Renji can not only not bear me heirs, is from Rugonkai too, is my vice captain and is a man." I was glad no-one was behind the sofa as I was blushing quite furiously.

"Oh Byakuya" Crystilla was about to fling herself behind the sofa when I reminded her of my non-clothed state. She chuckled and chucked my clothes back over the sofa to me. With some difficulty with my aching bones I managed to clothe myself and stand up. I walked over to the other side and collapsed on the sofa. Crystilla laughed. I glared at her.

"Sorry it's just I've never seen you without your hair things." I put my hand up and indeed I was not wearing my 'hair things' as she called them.

"So who took everyone?" I asked

"Someone powerful. Jushiro's gone" Toshiro answered he looked calm and collected but there was hurt in his eyes.

"They took Captain Ukitake?" Jemima asked

"And Yachiru. They will all die." We looked at Kenpachi he looked very much saddened.

"Hey everyone what if they took others as well or are taking others." Everyone looked at me then Crystilla ran for the door and opened it.

"Check everywhere" We all ran out.

* * *

I found nothing but I heard Jemima scream. I ran to her and saw a figure in black with a dark head and white cat ears? They were holding Rukia and dragging her through a portal.

I ran towards them but they had vanished. "RUKIA!" She was gone. My dear Hisana's sister stolen before my very eyes.

I hurried around but no-one shady could be seen. We all gathered again and shared news. There was more than one.

Crystilla and Toshiro had seen Captain Soi Fon being taken.

Jemima and I had seen Rukia being taken.

Rangiku, Yumichika and Kenpachi had seen seventh seat Hanataro being taken.

Gin had remained in the room for obvious reasons.

After this we went to Head captain Yamamoto.

* * *

"What do all of you want?" He asked us

Crystilla explained our predicament. She also asked if we were allowed to go search for them.

"Who has gone missing?"

"Jushiro Ukitake captain of squad 13

Renji Abarai vice captain of squad 6

Diaga Suzuki vice captain of squad 0

Yachiru Zaraki vice captain of squad 11

Izuru Kira vice and acting captain of squad 3

Soi Fon captain of squad 2

Hanataro Yamada seventh seat of squad 4

Ikkaku Madarame third seat of squad 11

Rukia Kuchiki vice captain of squad 13" Crystilla told Captain Yamamoto

His eyes widened "Three captains, four vice captains, a third and seventh seat. Who could take all of them."

"I know of only one."

"Ah yes him but-"

"It is. I saw one of them grab Soi Fon"

"Alright but if it is I cannot permit you to-"

"All of the captives were asleep or drugged."

"We must alert everyone."

He sent a hell butterfly to every division saying what happened and asking for volunteers to go get them.

"I think 16 people. four teams of four."

"I will go and so will my third and fourth seat." Crystilla announced

Yamamoto nodded in approval.

"My team will be my third seat Jemima Saito and Captain Kuchiki." She told him

"I said four." He answered back

"Captain Kuchiki can bring his third seat, can't you captain?" She looked at me and i knew we where taking Gin.

"Yes Captain Zaraki."

"Okay then."

Suddenly a figure burst in. He had a sword as long as his body and bright orange hair.

"Ichigo?" We all asked surprised

"Where's chad? I saw him being taken through a portal by a creepy guy with a white face and horns." Ichigo asked savagely

"A lot of others have been taken as well"

"Including Soi Fon?" Asked a black cat wandering in.

"Yes Yoruichi."

"Well I'm going with Ichigo then."

"You must find two more people to go with you. As powerful as you may be we have reason to believe there may be a lot of these creatures."

"I'll go with them." I looked at Toshiro surprised. The serious captain was going with the cat who turns into a very irritating ex-captain who is also naked a lot of the time and a orange head who is a klutz and messes around a lot.

My astonishment was mirrored in many but captain Yamamoto gave his consent.

"I will take some seated officer from my squad." Toshiro said

Then captain Unohana came in. "I will the next team. I would like Captain Zaraki of squad 11 to come with me."

"My fourth seat will go with you also." Crystilla agreed.

Shunsui came in and announced he would be in that team as well.

"Now for the last team. Yumichika and Rangiku who else would you like?"

"Vice and acting captain Momo Hinamori. Vice and acting captain Shuuhei"

"Alright now I will inform the others in your teams as to their new mission and you will all leave as soon as you have assembled your team"

"I will tell my officer personally so no need to waste breath." I told old man Yamamoto and walked out. Crystilla and Jemima behind me.

* * *

We agreed to meet just outside the soul society and they would bring Gin.

I went to my barracks to make it look like I was getting my third seat.

* * *

I gathered my things and went to tell the elders that I was chosen for a rescue mission for many important members of the gotei 13. They weren't happy their leader was leaving but as it was so important they grudgingly agreed.

* * *

I met with Jemima who hadn't left yet on my way out of the soul society and together we left for probably the most important rescue mission in the history of the soul society.


	4. Mission impossible

New chapter. These come out pretty quick when I'm on summer holiday. (and in a room at 2:37 in the morning bored without wifi)

I own nothing but Ocs.

Chapter 4: Mission impossible

Byakuya's pov:

When Jemima and I met up with Crystilla and Gin we immediately new something was wrong. Crystilla was not being weird or laughing and Gin wasn't smiling. In all my long life I had never not seen them do either. But it was clear they didn't want to talk about it so I dropped the topic. We then started on our journey. Then we realised why Crystilla had chosen Gin to come with us. He knew exactly where we were going. They were taken by Aizen. I had to say I wasn't surprised but I did wonder why I didn't work it out sooner and how he'd got so powerful in such a short amount of time.

* * *

A long way away. 3rd person pov:

"Gin Ichimaru is a traitor. He has joined with two captains and another soul reaper and is showing them the way here." A commanding voice told all those assembled. "As my team you will do all in your power to make sure they don't get to me and Captain Tousen, is that understood?"

"Sir we did take Captain Ichimaru's boyfriend that might be the only reason." A silverete asked

"Newn shut up. I and only I am right you will do this or be wiped from my army by any means."

* * *

Byakuya's pov:

"So are all those people who took everyone part of an army?" I asked

"Yes so far he has 17. All are like squad 2 so like Yoruichi and Soi Fon. Flash step masters. He has 5 squads 3 in each except the most powerful which has five." Gin told us

"Yes but they don't have zanpakto so we're fine" Crystilla said at a stab of optimism

"No they do and that's why I'm very worried for Zuru's safety." Gin looked worried and hurt in his eyes. "They also at least all know shikai." This was very bad news.

We kept on going for a few more hours before we decided to stop and eat. Crystilla had brought the basically the entire soul society's storage of food for 1 year in a backpack she'd used a kido spell on to make as small as possible so was as small as a handbag but she had it slung round her right shoulder.

We all ate in silence and in silence set of again. I suddenly noticed that Crystilla didn't have her zanpakto and neither did Gin.

"Gin, Crystilla where are your Zapakto's?"

"Mine's in my bag and he never brought his so has Wabiske in my bag. Wabiske is the only one who he can touch and use unreleased as he and Izuru are together." Crystilla answered

We kept on going for hours on end and when it began to get dark we stopped. Crtilla whipped up four blankets and matresses from her bag with pillows as well.

"Captain just how much do you have in there Jemima rightly asked.

"A lot. Okay everyone should take turns on watch. I'll go first." Then I lay down on a black matress she had layed out for me with my name on. It was black with sakura petals on the blanket. Within second I had dozed off.

The next morning I was woken up as I was last on watch. I sat for a few hours walking around every 10 or so minutes then woke everyone up. Crystilla cooked breakfast and we all ate then set off again. Then Jemima was pulled to the ground by the sand. Gin gasped. "Mimi and Momo." Two girls with black hair and skeletal white bones over their platts stood up.

"Oh Gin why did you" The first one started

"betray us" the second finished

"We don't want to"

"fight you" they started and finished again. They both wore the same as Gin except they had a black sash round the middle with the letter 0 on it.

"You are?"

"I'm Mimi and"

"I'm Momo."

"We are the"

"Captains of the zero squad." Three more figures appeared behind them.

"This is Catalina" Mimi pointed to the one with long black hair and her hollow mask was on her shoulders a hollow hole was seen on her forehead.

"Ryown and Queen Shaki" Momo pointed to the one with skin coloured hair in a thick plat with a white hollow right eye and a hole on the base of her neck. Also there was one with green hair in a side plat with half a hollow crown on her head. A red cross was visable on the crown. At first I couldn't see her hole then I located it on her hand.

"They are the"

"rest of our squad."

"Fight me."

They all looked too Crystilla who was shaking with rage. "I am the soul society's captain of squad zero let's see how you compare. Jemima stay with me I can only fight four at once. Gin and Byakuya go save the others. Bankai. Obliterate your enemies Shibō wani." She held up her zanpakto that some time during the twins talk she'd got out. A crocodile burst out followed by a lion and vulture and in her hand she held a sword. It was shaped like a shark fin and was as long as her legs.

Then Jemima stepped up "You have insulted and dirtied the names of squad 0. Bankai. Bring on the true light. Hikari to yami. A dragon the size of Jidanbo the guard burst out. Half of him was as dark as the darkest night and the other half as bright as the sun. In Jemima's hand she held a halo and when she moved it the dragon moved where she pointed.

All together Mimi, Momo, Catalina, Ryown and Queen Shaki used shikai. Mimi became very tall and Momo very fast. Catalina grew wings and many white strings stemmed out from her wings. Ryown levitated and started throwing lightning at people. Queen Shaki seemed to have no changes.

"Atsui get Catalina. Rara, Ryown. Wani and I will get the twins."

The vulture flew after Catalina and the lion pounced on the levitating girl. Lightning seemed to have no effect. Crystilla laughed "Neumonian lion bitch."

Jemima sent her dragon after Queen shaki but when he clawed her a hole appeared where he'd clawed her and then it healed.

"Hey you two. Go we'll hold them off." We nodded and Gin and I flash stepped away.

* * *

"That was the most powerful squad."Gin told me. "I hope they'll be okay" I saw genuine concern in his eyes.

"Hey since in the soul society squad 0's all female is that why this squad 0's all female?"

"No. Every squad is all female. They were the most willing and agile." We continued and soon met up with Yoruichi, Toshiro and Ichigo

"Hey Byakuya-boy and…" Yoruichi hurled herself at Gin but I stepped in front of her.

"Yoruichi stop. Gin has shown me the way so far. He is holding wabiske so cannot release it. He has been a help and has given me no reason to doubt him." Yoruichi spat at Gin

"Why is he here?"

"Like I said he's my guide and-"

"And I want to find Zuru. I need to find Zuru." Gin cut across me. His eyes were watering and no smile could be seen on his face. Yoruichi went over and hugged him.

"I'm sorry."

We continued along Gin showing us the way. We also avoided a lot of enemies thanks to Gin. Then I ran into someone. They weren't there the second before. They raised a sword but Yoruichi gasped again. "Soi Fon?"

"Yoruichi." The ran and grasped each other's hands. I pulled Gin, Ichigo and Toshiro away. "Let's give them some space shall we?" They shouted back to us after a minute that we could come back.

"Soi Fon how did you escape?"

"My guard was asleep and I still had my sword as it was in shikai form they hadn't noticed."

"Did you see anyone else?"

"Others were captured?"

"Yes 9 others."

"No I didn't sorry."

"Dammit how'd you get out? Was I asleep?"

"Skelkit you're always asleep."


	5. Storming the palace

New chapter. 4:16 now. Same morning. Just finished chapter 4.

I own nothing but ocs.

Chapter 5: Storming Aizen's palace

"Who are you?" Yoruichi asked

"Skelkit, Newn and Bron squad 3. Guard squad." Gin answered yoruichi's question. Pointing at first the one who took Rukia, one who had pure white skin and white hair with her hollow mask covering her entire neck. On one side of her face she had a hollow hole instead of an ear. The third had long brown hair and what looked like a viking helmet at a hollow mask. I couldn't see her hole anywhere

"Gin? So you are a traitor." Skelkit asked

"No I keep telling you guys Gin just wants Izuru." Newn answered

"Aizen said he's a traitor so he is." Skelkit retaliated

"I'm captain of squad 3 so what I say goes. And your only third seat." Ah that's why he was so against Gin being traitor.

"Skel and Newn shouldn't we get the prisoner?" Bron asked in a quiet but commanding voice. They looked at Bron and nodded. Then they all released their shikai. Newn turned into a masked being. It grew wings and hoops over it's wings. It had hollow skin over much of it's body. It looked like an angel except it's wings were pink and there was no halo over it's head. It was humanoid in shape without the wings.

Skelkit stretched and her face elongated and became that of a cat except it had a hollow mask on. Her skin changed to pink fur and black spikes jutted from her back. her tail was white and skeletal but looked like a slightly long normal cat's tail. Her fur stopped at elbows and and ankles and the skin became hard and white.

Bron's zanpakto turned into a black sythe and black magic came from her left palm. Soi Fon, Yoruichi and Ichigo stepped up to fight and told Toshiro, Gin and I to get out of there. We did and flash stepped away.

* * *

We continued going with Gin showing us the way when a girl with a pink scarf and a giant chest bumped into toshiro and fell onto him.

"Rangiku?"

"Toshi, Gin and Bya what are you doing here? And together?"

"Searching for everyone. Where's Yumichika, Momo and Shuuhei?"

"Me and Yumi and here." Momo answered coming out. "Shuuhei stayed behind to fight a bitch called torpede."

I was astonished I'd never heard Momo insult anyone especially call them a bitch. "Oh that bitch. So in love with Aizen. Say he left you for her?" Ah right

"YES SHE DID! THAT BTICH!" Momo nearly shouted but Yumi reminded her they were hiding. "Her cronies were chasing us but we gave them the slip." Momo whispered

"Well if you hadn't shouted you might have. Squad 5 requiem and silencio at your service." One had green hair and her mask was green. She wore a green breastplate and boots. The other looked like a normal hollow solider. She had long blonde hair and her hollow mask covered her mouth. Also at the top she had what looked like a hollow spider attached to her head and horns jutted out to both sides in a downwards direction. The spider thing had lots of large teeth coming out onto her forehead. A hole was seen in the middle of her visible face.

They both used shikai. The blonde one turned into an phoenix with white feathers and a blonde tail. It's face and back were black. Bones spewed down it's back.

The green one gathered frost in one hand and her blade froze up.

Toshiro walked towards them. "Rangiku let's go." Rangiku sent her dust towards the bird who flew around it and Toshiro sent Ice towards Requiem. Gin, I, Momo and Yumi left.


	6. The secret to eternal love

New chapter. This is gonna be the last chapter and a rather anti-climax ending sorry. I'm gonna right a prequel called Roots of our desire.

Also if anyone knows how to delete anon reviews I would be very grateful.

I own nothing but ocs and plot.

Chapter 6:The maze and the end

The four kept on running for about 10 minutes when the past Captain Unohana and a girl with white hair in two ponytails facing three hollows. Momo ran to help and told the trio to leave. They did and arrived at the castle. Gin lead them upwards to a bedroom. "Where are we Gin?"

He smiled like he used to "my room. I still don't have Shunso" They all went in and Gin grabbed his sword. Then he showed them down the stairs to a door. The door was wide open. "It's usually locked but Soi Fon escaped so she must have opened it. Also," Gin turned to look at the two. "I have never been down here but I know of the maze. It is the most complicated maze in existence. Be carful but we must split up. The are over a hundred exits but fifty have not nice creatures at the end. Twenty have a cage or two. Ten have a pit. Avoid the other twenty at all costs. You do not want to even know what is there so try a avoid them."

"How?" Byakuya asked

"If you see a blue circle run back the way you came as fast as possible." Gin said "They are a warning for the arrangers and us but you will be able to see them as you are soul reapers." They each took one of the three entrances and walked in before Gin remembered he had forgotten to tell the others something important and doubled back but it was too late and they wouldn't bee prepared.

* * *

To Crystilla and Jemima.

"Where's the last one?"Jemima said as she kicked the other four who were tied up individually on the ground unconscious.

"Atsui came back but he couldn't tell me apparently she just disappeared when she was supposed to feint." The Jemima and Crystilla set off towards the castle in the distance

* * *

To Soi Fon, Yoruichi and Ichigo.

"So you don't want to go back to Aizen?"

"No I want to be with Gin. He was kind to me when I was new and believed in me when nobody else did." Newn said and Skelkit spat in her face

"Traitor"

Ichigo knocked Skelkit out and tied her up like Bron.

Ichigo, Yoruichi, Soi Fon and Newn set off towards to castle in the distance.

* * *

To Shuuhei.

The girl chuckled looking at the tied up boy with a 69 on his face. Seriously he'd thought that a good idea?

Then two women crossed her path and knocked her out from behind and collected the boy and continued on their journey after trying the girl up.

* * *

To Rangiku and Toshiro.

"So do you want more sake?" Rangiku asked Silencio who shook her head

"I don't even know how she drank any to begin with." Toshiro said gesturing towards the blocked place where a mouth would be. "We've never understood." Requiem old them

"So you have a squad that is all female and would take us?"

"Yes if they agree."

"I hated it here anyway."

"Aizen did experiments on me. That's why I'm green. I never want to return to him."

The four then set off for Sereitei.

* * *

To Shunsui and Zaraki.

"So that was easy" Shunsui commented looking at the three unconscious before them.

"Yes that wind girl didn't even try." Kenpachi agreed

"But Exscal was good"

"It seemed like a good fight but Unohana obliterated her."

"Shall we go to the castle?"

"Sure."

The two set off.

* * *

To Momo, Unohana and Shika.

"Thank you for your assistance Vice-captain Hinamori."

"No problem Captain Unohana."

The looked down at the three bound but squirming figures.

"What shall we do with them?" Shika asked

"Leave them and go to the castle." Unohana said and they did just that.

* * *

To Yumichika. Yumi's Pov:

I ran around corners and corners but with no prevail. Everywhere looked the same in this damned maze then I saw an opening. I ran into it and there was a cage. In it was vice-captain Izuru. I made my way towards it but a creature leapt in front of the cage. It had the head of a woman the body of a lion and wings of an eagle. A sphinx.

"So you'll let me past if I answered your riddle right?"

"Yes but if you don't I am rather hungry."

I swallowed.

"Bring it on." I said sounding more confident than I looked.

"The smaller I am, the bigger I am. What am I?"

I laughed that was too easy. "A temper." She stepped out of the way and the cage opened. I grabbed an unconscious Izuru and made my way back into the maze.

* * *

To Byakuya. Bya's pov:

This maze was gigantic. I had already met two blue circles and two Gryphons.

I continued around for what seemed like hours until I made my way out of an exit. In a cage there was Rukia and Diaga. I made my way towards it but a Sphinx jumped in front of the cage roaring. I was going to kill Gin after for not mentioning that they had guards.

"What is you riddle?"

"Eager are we? To die?" This creature had some nerve

"I will never be defeated by a battle of wits."

"What can be swallowed but can swallow you?" She asked

"Pride." That was so easy

"You can take something from that riddle boy" She advised as she stepped to the side.

I thought about this in relation to Renji and knew the beast couldn't possibly know about him so I went in the cage and lifted Diaga and Rukia. They were both unconscious and light.

* * *

To Gin. Gin's Pov:

I walked round and round in circles. Why had I never asked Aizen for a map? At long last I found a cage with Captain Ukitake and 4th squad seat 7.

"Com' out why don ch'ya?" I asked returning to my slang

"But of course" The silky voice of the sphinx answered

* * *

To crystilla. Crystilla's pov:

I saw 12 figures come out of the maze. I ran to Byakuya and lifted Diaga of his shoulders and embraced her. I gave her a kiss and squad 0 and including our new members went home.

* * *

3rd person pov:

Ikkaku and Yumi left together and so did Zaraki and Yachiru and Ichigo and Chad. Gin and Izuru had even left they'd gone to be somewhere alone together forever. Renji and byakuya had only eyes for each other. They kissed and held hands the Renji laughed. "I guess this is it."

"What?" Byakuya inquired

"The secret to eternal love."

"Yeah but I'm not going on another rescue mission this big for years." Rangiku groaned before leaving.

Rukia coughed "We should go."

Renji laughed and they headed back.

It wasn't perfect but it was a start.


	7. STOP

When I said to delete comments I meant the I hate yaoi one. I know the oc was powerful and that's why I got rid of her at the beginning. Please understand I just wanted to make a nice story. I got rid of the ocs cause they were powerful and that's why they weren't in the last bit. I just wanted a character to help boost relationships and Crys came to me. Please stop hating.


End file.
